Segunda oportunidad Para Amar
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si ambos se hubieran salvado? ONESHOT, mi primero en Titanic


_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a James Cameron, la historia fue verídica pero la trama es mía (:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR**

**

* * *

**

-Te…te…amo- susurró ella

-N...n…o…no te despi…das- contesto él

-No…no…lo hago…-contestó ella

Ambos, se encontraban entre las frías y pacificas aguas del océano Atlántico, esperando. ¿Esperando que? Una salvación, una ayuda; esperando a que los pasajeros que lograron salvarse en aquellos botes, quisieran ir a rescatarlos, porque había miles de personas gritando, llorando, muriendo rogándole a Dios por que los salvara.

Jack había decidido que viviría su Rose, aunque él no lograra librarla solo deseaba que aquella mujer de ojos verdes tan hermosos, tan vivos y expresivos lograra salir delante de este problema, porque, él sabía muy en el fondo que no lograría cumplir aquellas promesas que le hizo algún día a su amada.

Ya no sentía sus piernas. Estaba perdido, y con gusto lo haría si aquella mujer, que se encontraba cantando sobre aquella puerta de madera, lograra vivir. Poco a poco sentía como se le dormía todo el cuerpo, sabía que sería tarde para cuándo llegarán los botes, pero no había otra elección. Poco a poco Jack se quedaba inconsciente, sabiendo que quizás, no despertaría nunca más

-Jack…-Le llamó su joya más amada- Jack…

-Hmm…-decía medio adormilado y cansado

-Llee... llegar… llegaron…

No podía procesar las palabras de la chica, pero algo lo motivo a moverse dentro del agua, el frío ya no le calaba tanto, pero aun así ignoro aquello, y se movió como pudo; ya que a lo lejos lograba distinguir una luz. Entonces, ambos reaccionaron ante lo que veían ¡Venían a Salvarlos!

Agotados y casi medio muertos, ambos nadaron hacía una persona que le había quitado el silbato a un oficial, Rose, legó antes que Jack, y comenzó a tocarlo con todas la fuerza que le quedaba. Al principio, solo salían débiles silbidos, pero con el paso de los segundos, consiguió captar la atención de los oficiales a bordo de los botes

-¡Aquí!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas Jack- ¡Aquí estamos!

-Te amo- le dijo Jack a Rose

Y ambos se fundieron en un beso, cargado de amor, del más puro amor que pudiera existir en ese momento, aunque ambos sabían que quizás, alguno de los dos no libraría la noche, pero no importaba, lo que importaba era el amor de ambos y que quizás, solo si Dios se los permitía saldrían bien de esto.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos se encontraban sentados disfrutando de una sopa caliente en la proa del barco _Carpathia* _ con unas mantas que les habían proporcionado las mucamas del mismo barcos, y admirando la hermosa _estatua de la libertad _ de Nueva York.

-¿Nombres?- los interrumpió un oficial a cargo

-Señor y Señora Dawson- contesto Jack

-Gracias, Buen viaje- contesto el oficial

Roso solo pudo corresponderle con una sonrisa sincera. Señora Dawson, sonaba bien, le gusta cómo se escuchaba de los labios de su amado, y es que eso era lo que más había anhelado desde que conoció a Jack, ser la Señora de Dawson y por fin podrían cumplirlo, después de aquella trágica noche que habían vivido en el mar ella estaba segura de que no volvería a ver a su amado, pero no; ambos se encontraban ahí, en el braco tomados de la mano jurándose amor eterno.

Les valía un carajo el mundo, habían superado una muy grande prueba y ahora solo les quedaba ser felices, y disfrutar de la segunda oportunidad para amar.

Porque Rose, había dejado todo por él, su casa, su madre, a su prometido, su futura fortuna, todo lo había dejado… ¿Por qué? Lo dejo por algo mucho más valioso: Por el amor de su vida. Quizás a la edad de diecisiete años muchas no sabían que era el amor de verdad, pero ella; ya lo había experimentado con Jack, su único y verdadero amor.

El, había olvidado la posición económica de ambos, la forma tan irrelevante en la que se conocieron, porque ahora solo existía una cosa en su mente: Vivir feliz junto aquella maravillosa mujer, Él con veinte años de edad nunca había amado, nunca había sentido aquello, que esa jovencita de diecisiete le hizo sentir en aquel viaje.

Pero ambos estaban dispuestos a seguir con todo y contra todos. Porque se les había dado una segunda oportunidad para amar, para vivir, para soñar… para todo..

* * *

_**¡Listo! Esto es un pequeño one-shot, desde hace tiempo quería crear uno sobre el titanic T.T hehehe, NO SE DESESPEREN! Ya casi subo el segundo **_**capitulo de**_** Atracción Prohibida **_**solo denme chance, estoy corrigiendo errores **

**Algun Review?**

**Andyy'**


End file.
